


Love to Hell and back

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hate, Homophobia, M/M, Rejection, Religion, Sad, Wedding, Yaoi, lgbta, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel (accidentally) comes out to his family. They are not happy today the least. He struggles. Robin struggles. Honestly it's much sadder than the summary makes it seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of editing this story, I will work on it as soon as AP exams are over.

Gabriel's day began at roughly 4:30 in the morning with an irritated Robin shaking him and handing him his phone. Gabriel had barley registered that he was no longer sleeping when his sister's voice pieced through the room.

"Gabby!!! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were getting married! When did you two meet? Where's the wedding? Oh! We could have the wedding at our church!! I know the cutest little place, well actually it's not little, but anyways you can buy a cak-"

  
"Audrey? How did you know about the wedding? I haven't told anyone yet." He heard her giggle on the other side of the line. "You know I know everything silly, I follow your Instagram and I saw that you got tagged in something and I clicked on it and you and someone named tagged as 'LittleRedBird' over a picture of engagement rings!" Gabriel, now sitting upright, paled at her excited and muffled chirping.

  
Robin felt the bed creak lightly and looked up to see Gabriel rocking back and forth on his pillow. He frowned at him worriedly but decided Gabe could tell him about it at a decent hour. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, unintentionally focusing on his voice, noticing the panic in his tone increasing as his sister spoke on the phone. Gabriel sighed and allowed her to babble away, praying she hadn't told anyone. 'Oh, Mom's in the kitchen, I suppose she'll want to hear all about it. I'm sure you were planning to tell her first. Haha oops, here sh-' "No! I-" "Gabriel, hi darling. What are you doing up so early? Nevermind. I hear you have something you'd like to tell me?" Gabriel's breath hitched, laughing nervously into the phone. "Oh no, you know, no news, you know she's a kidder..." 'Oh come off it, tell me!' Gabriel paused, holding his breath and grabbing Robin's hand for support. He sighed again, "I-I'm getting married, Momma." Robin bolted awake at that, looking at his fiancé with an expression of confusion and concern. Gabriel returned the expression, mouthing for him to stay quiet.

  
'That's wonderful news darling! When?'  
"In June."  
'Ah, a spring wedding, very nice...and I'm assuming you'll be married at our church?'  
"Well, actually-"  
'Because that way the whole family could come!'  
"Momma..." '  
Don't worry dear, I'll arrange it. You just keep you're bride-to-be happy...speaking of which...What's her name again?' Gabriel swallowed hard, "Robin."

  
'That's a very pretty name, when do we get to meet her?'

  
"Actually, I...she...I'm not..I mean.."

  
'Hold that thought dear, your father wants to talk to you.' He cringed outwardly, forcing a fake smile into his voice.

"Daddy! How are you?"

  
'Enough jabber, I hear you're gettin' hitched.'

  
"Well, yes I a-"

  
'She a pretty thing? What's she look like?'

  
"I think so, yes. Very attractive, uh, green eyes."

  
'Okay, well, your mother's hollering to ask you questions, so I'mma put you on speakerphone.' "Uh, great."

  
'When do we get to meet the bride?'

  
"Momma, can I tell you something...uh, privately?"

  
'Of course, lemme just...how does this thing work? Oh nevermind...ok, what was it you wanted to tell me darling?'

  
"It's uh, it's about Robin...."

  
'Oh my god, she's Jewish...Pa, he's-'

  
"No momma, that ain't it."

  
'Thank The Lord. Whatever it is can't be worse than that dear.'

  
"Haha yeah, I hope you still think so."

  
'Darling, no matter what it is, I'm sure it's fine. She sounds like a nice girl anyway.'

  
"She's not a girl Momma." There was a tense silence on the other line. 'What does that mean dear? She's not a...?'

  
"Momma, promise me you won't freak out, please don't freak out, ple-"

"What. Does. That. Mean.?'

  
"Momma, Robin is a boy. A boy that I've been dating for quite a while now. I love him very much and I-"  
'No.'

  
"What do you mean 'No'? No what?" Gabriel squeezed Robin's hands as he heard the phone being transferred to his father. 'If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny. Apologize to your mother. I don't know what you said but you've just about done made her cry.'

  
"Daddy, I'm-" Gabriel was cut off by his mother wailing to his father about it. He heard the phone clatter to the countertop.

After a few moments of unbearable pause, the phone was picked up and his father's voice sounded into his ear. 'You disgust me. You're not my son, my son was raised to be a good boy, to love Jesus, to follow the path of the Righteous-Not to commit every damn sin there is...Don't come home.' Gabriel blinked away a stray tear, finding his own voice.

  
"You know what? Fuck you. Fuck all y'all straight to hell. Goodbye."

  
'How dare you, you can't talk t-' He hung up the phone in a small show of violence, hitting end call harder than he needed to then hurling the phone into the wall.

  
Robin simply stared at him, shocked. He scooted himself closer and reached out a tentative hand. Gabriel looked at him, then down at his hand. He sighed and leaned into the headboard, curling into himself and closing his eyes. "Gabriel?" "Go back to sleep." Robin frowned but shifted back on to his side of the bed. "I love you." He sighed softly, patting Robin's arm, "thanks."


	2. Still with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reads an entry from his father's journal his sister found. It breaks his heart all over again.

"Gabriel, what is it?" Robin was met with a sad stare from him. Gabe's voice cracked slightly in his greeting and Robin noticed a wooden box next to him. Robin came over to him and sat beside him, "what is it hon?" He turned away and pushed the box towards him. Robin gingerly took the box in his hands and opened it. Inside was a single match in a matchbox. Robin looked at him with confusion. Gabriel sighed and shifted the matchbox to reveal a half burnt photograph. The image was blurred, but it appeared to be a picture of a his younger self in the embrace of a taller version of him, both had on matching boots and he was beaming at the camera. "Who's this?" Gabriel shook his head silently. "Is that your dad?" Gabe let a small sob escape and he buried his face in Robin's sweatshirt. Robin allowed him to cry for a while, until he stilled and his breathing became even. Robin lifted his boyfriend's chin, kissing away the tear tracks on his cheeks. "Did something happen?" Gabriel nodded and gripped Robin's hand. "My sister was going through moving boxes and found some of dad's things. She sent me a scrapbook and his journal. She also sent me a letter that said she's visiting for the wedding and that she's doing well, and so on." Robin nodded, "why are you crying then?" "I read an entry in my father's journal. It still hurts to be reminded and..just read it yourself." Robin gingerly took the yellowed paper from his hands, wincing at the first line.

_"I have been to church, praying for his soul for 20 years, and he betrays me in the cruelest way. This morning, he has informed me of his plans to pervert everything we've done for him. Everything the church has done. Everything that The Lord has done for him. I don't know why he wants to hurt us like this; why he finally chose to give in to his sin. I am so disappointed and saddened by the betrayal he has placed on the family. I have no son. I curse the demon who has lead him in the way of Satan. I curse the both of them to Hell yet I pray our Lord will forgive them for their illness"_

Robin sighed softly and handed the paper back to Gabriel. He leaned back slightly and held both of Gabe's hands in his. "I'm sorry...I..I don't know what to say, I..." Robin sighed again, pulling his hands away and turning his head. "I'm so sorry." Gabriel didn't respond at all. The only sounds in the room was the quiet radio floating in from the window and small sobs. Robin blinked away his own tears and crawled on the bed over to his hysterical fiancé. He reached out and rubbed the small of his back, allowing him to snuggle into his chest and just cry. Robin drew little shapes with his fingers up and down Gabriel's shoulders and spine, curling him closer and the sobs got softer and his breathing slowed a little. Gabriel turned his head to Robin, looking up at him with the expression of a small child. "Why can't I just let go?" Gabriel grasped his sweatshirt harshly, kneading him in a kitten-like fashion, pausing his breathing. Robin simply hugged him as a reply. Gabriel let out his breath and squeezed his boyfriend with devastation. "...he was my idol." Robin closed his eyes and kissed his hair. "I know."

"Do-do you still want to be with me?" Robin bit his lip as he asked, reminded himself of how that went last time he was this upset and regretting the words immediately as they left his mouth. Gabriel nuzzled into his neck, murmuring his positive answer in Robin's ear. Robin released the air he was unintentionally holding and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

 


End file.
